wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lacan
"Even heroes have the right to bleed." -Lacan Kasim Lacan Kasim, also known as the Blind Wolf, is an Alliance soldier born in Stromgarde and is a decorated hero of the Ahn'Qiraj war. He is regarded as one of the Alliance's most briliant strategic minds and honorable veterans, though he would say he was nothing but a soldier. History Early Life Lacan has been a soldier for most of his life. From as far back as he can remember he’s been fighting wars in defense of his people. Born in Stromgarde, he grew up fighting against the trolls of the Arathi Highlands in defense of his kingdom. He began learning to fight only a few years before his fathers death in the Second War, his mother having past away during child birth. Even as a young man, Lacan exhibited great prowess in his combat training. Stromgarde was a kingdom that was held in high regards for their military discipline, and Lacan fit perfectly in this setting. Though not all his time was spent learning to fight. Lacan’s father tutored him himself in many basic aspects of life. Though not the smartest man, Lacan developed a keen sense of judgment and a strong will. Despite the loss of his father he continued developing his combat skills within Stromgarde, taking his fathers place to help the Alliance win victory in the second war. The next few years were spent pushing himself beyond his limits to perfect his combat abilities. When plague came to Lordaeron, Lacan's talents were put to use. Third War Lacan joined Jaina Proudmoore’s expedition to Kalimdor as part of the Stromgarde Brigade. There he remained for some time after the Battle of Mount Hyjal, as a Marine in Theramore’s navy. During this time he began experimenting with engineering, learning from travelers passing through. In time, Lacan traveled north to Fray Island. For five years he remained there, training against warriors from all over Azeroth, growing stronger with each passing day. Lacan was forced to return to Theramore after suffering a week long coma. Known only to a handful of people, Lacan was actually trapped within the Emerald Dream. Forced into a portion of the dream controlled by a powerful agent of the Nightmare called Kontis, the Shadow Lord. Lacan and several other heroes from different places all over Azeroth, were selected to undergo trials set in place for them to test their worthiness. Had they been defeated, Kontis would have twisted them into powerful minions of the Nightmare. After a lengthy battle within the dream, the group finally challenged Kontis. Though easily defeated, they would have been destroyed were it not for the sacrifice of Reluma Wintersong, so that Lacan and the others might escape. He never spoke of the events in the dream to anyone World of Warcraft When news reached him of a new war in Silithus, Lacan joined a small group of Theramore soldiers to aid the combined forces of Alliance and Horde. Lacan played a vital part in fighting the Silithud, and was among the heroes who stormed the Temple of Ahn’Qiraj. It's unconfirmed, but it is rumoured Lacan was one of the soldiers that eventually defeated C’thun. He neither declines or acknowledges this rumor, but is regarded as a hero none the less. After the war, Lacan left Kalimdor behind, returning to the Eastern Kingdoms to take residence in Stormwind. With hopes to find refuge from warfare, he attempted to focus on his engineering and work as a mechanic. But the urge for battle would not leave his blood so easily, and so he investigated the outlying territories around Stormwind. He was shocked to discover the lack of support Stormwind offered those in need, and so offered what help he could in Redridge. It was then that Lacan became target of a group of mysterious assassins. Though they failed, the attack left Lacan confused to the origins of the attempt on his life. A few weeks after, he had an unexpected meeting with an old ally in Lakeshire, Astyr Rockbeard, a dwarf he had met while trapped in the Emerald Dream. He was victim to a similar attack, and the evidence was to hard to ignore. They had been targeted because they survived the Nightmares attack. Together, they sent word to the other survivors, hoping to warn them of the possibility they would be attacked as well. They heard nothing back from them after weeks and assumed the worst. Astyr had heard stories that the nightmare had touched Duskwood, and had decided that it was the best chance he had at finding the source of the attacks. Lacan reluctantly agreed, but only after a second attempt was made on his life. Together, the traveled to Duskwood in search of the source. They managed to discover the Twilight Grove, where they were caught off guard and captured by more dark assassins. To their horror, they were brought before a portal to the Emerald Dream where to their horror, Kontis immerged with intent to destroy them. Kontis took Astyr’s life right before Lacan forcing him to watch his friends painful death. He would have finished Lacan off as well were he not saved by the intervening of two other allies from the Dream, Neruk Blindwolf, an orcish warrior, and Zun’ja, a trollish which doctor. Kontis returned to the dream, satisfied with his small victory. Lacan and his friends escaped the grove, where they split up once more, fearful of another attack in the future, they decided it best to stay split up. When Lacan had returned to Redridge, he could no longer tolerate Stormwinds lack of interest in the regions defense against the encroaching of Blackrock orcs. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, he traveled north to the Burning Steppes. There he aided the forces of Morgan’s Vigil until finally, a sizable force was made to act against the Blackrock orcs. Joining an Alliance raid on Blackrock Mountain, Lacan encountered a man calling himself Solav. Unfortunately for Lacan and his allies, Solav soon revealed himself to be a powerful black dragon who began to slaughter the Alliance forces. Seeing no other option , Lacan saught to save as many remaining men as he could, volunteering to sacrifice himself to by them time to escape. What Lacan didn’t expect was that he would somehow emerge victorious over the dragon after the others had escaped. But as Solav lay dieing, he shattered Lacan’s sword, a true silver champion that had belonged to his father before him. Lacan barely managed to escape Blackrock Mountain with the remains of his shattered weapon after avoiding the orcish pursuers chasing him down. He arrived back in Redridge where he remained for some time to recover. The Burning Crusade Though he would not make it in time to during the initial days of the Dark Portals reopening, he did arrive to fight in Hellfire under command of Danath Trollbane. Because he was so revered during the Ahn’Quraj war, he was chosen to lead an attack against the Hellfire Citadel, eventually pushing through to breach it’s walls. After his first attack on the Citadel, Lacan retreated to travel Outland to sate his curiosity. While passing through the Blade’s Edge mountains Lacan once again met with a figure of his past. Nashari Bloodhawk, a blood elf who nearly killed Lacan by mistake. However, once they had recognized each other, the two reluctantly laid down their weapons. Nashari and Lacan traveled together to Netherstorm where they discovered how far her beloved prince had fallen into madness. Unfortunately the two were captured by Kael’thas’ blood elf patrols and branded as enemies. The two were imprisoned in Alchatraz, but managed to escape only a week after their imprisonment. Nashari turned to Lacan for help, and the two traveled to Shattrath to seek refuge. To repay Lacan for helping her escape the tainted grasp of Kael’thas, she offered to use her skills to repair Lacan’s shatter true silver champion. Enchanted with elven magic, the newly reforged blade was even more powerful then before. Reunited with his father‘s sword, Lacan was eternally grateful to his old friend. The two played with the idea of a relationship but nothing ever came of it. Lacan soon received word that he was needed in Hellfire once more, and was force to leave Nashari behind. He would be leading an assault on Hellfire Citadel once again. The battle within citadel was a taxing one though. Lacan lost many of his fellow soldiers and would eventually be defeated and captured, after being pitted against Krgath Bladefist. The warcheif was more then a match for the young human, who barely survived the encounter. Tortured and interrogated, Lacan only managed to survive after Kargath's death. He was found during adventurers assault on Magtheridon, where he gave what aid he could. He had received severe injuries in the fight, most prominently the loss of his left leg, and was forced back to Stormwind to recover. Wrath of the Lich King During his time in Stormwind, Lacan developed romantic relations with a young woman called Raeyne. However, after discovering her ties with dark magic he parted ways with her. Once he was able to join the fight in Northrend, having his leg replaced with a spring loaded prosthetic created through gnomish technoligy, he eagerly joining Brann Bronzebeard’s attack on Ulduar. Reports confirm that Lacan did assist in the storming of the Titan facility, but like Ahn‘Qiraj, what happened inside remains a mystery. Whatever happened inside Ulduar, Lacan was a changed man. Though he was never very outspoken, he became somewhat of a loaner, even going so far as to abandon the Alliance military forces. He took up mercenary work for the Argent Crusade until finally deciding to leave Northrend for good. He had grown weary and spiteful of his false leg, which was beginning to cause him much grief. However, while passing through Dragonblight, he went missing. No sign was seen of him for months and many who knew him thought him dead. In truth, Lacan had been victim to yet again another black dragon encounter. Kidnapped by the black dragon Illumaria, the former mate of Solav seeking revenge against Lacan, the mortal who take from her. The dragon had left Lacan scarred and injured but nothing he couldn’t survive from. Their battle was brief, but in the end, Lacan was rescued by members of the red dragon flight who brought him to Wyrmrest Temple. Illumaria was forced to flee, but vowed she would return for the mortal again. Lacan was disappointed in his inability to defeat the dragon, as he had her mate long ago. Desperately seeking some kind of relief to his self pity, he returned once more to the Eastern Kingdoms, arriving in Menethil harbor. Taking up residence in the local inn, Lacan chose to drown his sorrows in liquor, content that he would never be worth anything as a soldier again. This would not be the case however, as fate would smile upon him in the form of an old friend from his days serving in Theramore. Ellawyn Ravenwing, who had changed drastically since their first meeting. She had took up apprenticeship under the wing of a rogue Demon Hunter, and had lost her eyes in her training. Despite this, she still demonstrated that she was more then adequate in battle. Lacan trusted his fate to her, following her on a quest to acquire what Lacan later discovered were ingredients to a powerful potion. Using her magics and the regenative properties of troll's blood, she repaired Lacan's missing limb, restoring him ad his faith in himself. He grew a strong dislike for magic, however, and a hatred for most warlocks. Still, he befriended a fair few of them who were not malicious in their intent, even a demon hiding out in the city called Nazora. With his allies help, Lacan began to train himself in defending against magic based attacks. This new skill would come in useful against the Elementals that had begun appearing in Stormwind. Refusing to believe what the new cultists were saying about the world ending, Lacan investigated alongside Stormwinds defensive forces to uncover the nature of the cultists and the Elemental attackers. Cataclysm Coming soon. Appearance Not someone to stand out in a crowd, Lacan does however have the immediately signs of a long military career, the majority of his body having scars of various sizes. Long, dark black hair and tanned skin create a contrast for his bright blue eyes. Black, runic tattoos cover the right side of his chest and shoulder. He maintains a strong muscular build through engaging in intense exercises and training on a daily basis. He can normally be seen clad in a mixture of plate, leather and chain armor, making use of the plates defensive advantages while still retaining high mobility and speed. Personality He is a master tactician and strategist, an is also a skilled mechanic. Bold and strong willed, Lacan has never been one to openly share his inner thoughts with others. While not cold, he is best described as cynical. Despite this, Lacan is loyal to the Alliance and a valueable soldier. He maintains a soldiers reserve and a warriors solitude at all times, but he has a good heart, always willing to fight for his people. He respects honor, even on the battle field. He has been known to show mercy to his enemies who show courage and respect. Strategy Lacan is well trained in multiple forms of combat including ranged and melee weaponry, and hand to hand martial arts. Though a powerful man, his strength is second only to his skill. Lacan has studied under several prominent warriors from all over Azeroth. Lacan is known by many of similar profession as having a very diverse mixture of martial techniques, ranging from dwarven drunken-boxing, Elven archery, and even mild talents in Spellbreaking. But above all, what separates Lacan from others is his training under an Orcish Blademaster during his time on Fray Island. When fighting he wastes little time in getting up close, refusing to offer an opponent the advantage of ranged attacks. He employs many grapple and disarming maneuvers coupled with crippling blade swings aimed to disorient or disable an opponent before delivering a swift killing blow. His mixture of incredibly fast movements and powerful blows makes him a very difficult man to take down. Quotes *"Even heroes have the right to bleed." *"The moment you start feeling content with yourself, you stop bettering yourself." *"How have I survived this long? Simple: I've never ran from a fight." Gallery Lacan Art.jpg|Art by Nazora of Wyrmrest Accord (US) Lacan Up close.jpg|Sketch by Lacan of Wyrmrest Accord (US) Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Warrior